custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Cursed
Slice, if you would devide this in parts, you would have a short epic. This is so amazingly big it would be declined as enry for Short Story in a contest, because it is too big! How did you get all of those skill? And inspiration? Do you force it out or something? It is unbelieveable! Could you give me your secret? Pleeeaaaseee? VNT ~ Talk to me! 15:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's only going to be 20,000 to 25,000 words long, which isn't "amazingly big" at all, even if it's one of the longest pages on this website... But again, I suppose that is a lot for a short story. Wait... Doesn't that mean it's actually a short novella? Well, it's meant to be a short story, so that's what I consider it. And length doesn't necessarily mean it's good writing, VNT. I for one don't think this is my best work; it's far too rushed for my liking. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) But the way the length is made is the good at it. You write so detailed and long. In, for example, TDR, your chapters are enormously long. And you write them in one day. I could do that with Killcount now, but with my other epic`s, I can only dream of such. Not to mention creating those chapters would take the whole day, which is impossible to pull off once school begins. And you manage about two stories, lots of pages, the whole wiki, and even more. I seriously am amazed by the fact you told you would probably be younger than us. How old are you Between 7-12, 13-18, or above 18? And I still thing your writing equals TEG, SS Winners, and probably novels, though I can`t say that, since I never could get one. So, how do you get so much skill in a year??? VNT ~ Talk to me! 15:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I practice. After all, practice is what I'll need. I plan to become a novelist. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You`ll be a good one. I`m sure. But one thing: Do you use music when writing about certain things? I once read about it at BZP, and when I tried, it worked. VNT ~ Talk to me! 17:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I listen to trailer music. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I do too. I love trailer music. I want to be an author when I grow up, too, Slice. But I'm not sure I have the skills. Still, I have many years ahead of me. As for how long you write, I could do it, and I have before on other things not relating to Bionicle. I've actually written something about three times as long as TBHW before. The problem with me is that I get impatient. I can't sit at a computer for over thirty minutes before I have to get up and go do something. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC)